Baby it's cold outside
by In Between Dreams 87
Summary: After a surprise snow storm Emma finds herself at the Mayor's mansion, and in the middle of a snowball fight. . Post Neverland and my first one shot :) SwanQueen of course


I know it's a bit late but Happy New Year! Being snowed in this week inspired me to write my first one shot. Hope you guys like it :) And I still don't own any of these characters :( boo

* * *

Emma rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she groggily peeled the blankets off of her and sat up in the morning light. Indulging herself in one last dramatic yawn she snatched her cell phone from her night stand and ventured out into the living room of the Charming residence. The light was blinding and for a second the sheriff stumbled back into the door frame before her eyes adjusted and she made her way over to the bay window only to find out that the cause of said brightness was a blanket of snow covering all of a Storybrooke. Vaguely she remembered it was supposed to snow the night before but didn't think it would be this much. Her fingers twitched around her cell phone, an urge to throw the mayor a text about the surprise visit from Frosty, but shook her head at the thought and strolled over to the coffee maker for some jet fuel.

Ever since they had gotten back from Neverland, Emma and Regina had been spending more and more time together. Emma was often found over at the Mayors house or hand delivering papers to her office in the middle of the day. They would even have lunch at Granny's when their schedules permitted once in a while. An understanding had been reached between the two women since getting their son back from Neverland, or at least that's what they told themselves. Emma found that if she went more than a couple days without seeing the raven haired Mayor, she actually missed her. At first the thought scared the hell out of her, but as time went on she learned to accept that she indeed loved seeing Regina, hearing her voice, making her smile, and looking into those deep caramel eyes. The more she got to know and be around the enchanting Mayor, the more she realized what an incredible woman she was; how did she not notice before?

* * *

Regina sighed into the steam rising from her coffee as she looked out into her backyard at the blanket of snow covering everything in sight. She wasn't planning on being snowed in all day but it looked like her plans would have to wait until tomorrow. Her eyes briefly flickered over to her cell phone and thought of the blonde sheriff probably still sleeping all the way across town. Emma had somehow become a steady presence in their lives, in her life and she couldn't help but think about the infuriating charming woman after not seeing her the past few days.

After returning from Neverland she knew she was more comfortable around the sheriff after spending so much time on the jolly roger and all, but what she didn't expect was actually liking spending time with her. She looked forward to the brief visits they shared when Emma would drop by her office with paperwork, or when Emma would stay for dinner and perhaps a drink afterwards when she dare offer her one. The island had revealed so much about the blonde that everyone seemed to disregard or look at her less for, but Regina couldn't help but feel for the woman and relate to the pain and loneliness that echoed throughout her past.

Turning her attention back to her coffee, she took another sip when she heard her cell phone vibrate on the counter and couldn't help the smile that lit up her face knowing exactly who it was from.

* * *

Emma absentmindedly looked up at the bright blue sky littered with stray white clouds as she continued her walk to Mifflin st. After texting with the mayor for the majority of the morning, her heart started to ache in a way that she couldn't ignore and decided a visit to the Mayoral mansion is what was needed to cure it. She let her feet guide her as her mind wandered and the music played through her ear buds. Despite the extreme cold it wasn't all that unpleasant out. The roads were still blanketed in snow and the town was quiet, seemingly muted by the winter weather. People were slowly starting to emerge from their houses to start cleaning off cars and driveways , but all in all it was peaceful. Emma pulled her ski cap lower over her ears and watched the white cloud expel from her as she breathed and turned onto Mifflin st.

Movement caught her eye as she started her way down the street, it looked like all the kids who lived on the block were out building snow forts and preparing for an epic snowball fight. She chuckled to herself as she spotted Henry in front of the mayoral mansion, frantically switching between upgrading his snow fort and adding to his pile of ammunition. Her pace quickened as she neared, eyes searching the rest of the yard for a certain raven haired beauty.

Once Henry had spotted her he excitedly waved her over, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Hey kid,"

"Ma! We're going to have a snowball war! I think I made my walls thick enough, but I need more ammo! Can you help? It's going to start soon!"

"Sure kid, we should also make a secret stash, in case other kids try to come over here and ransack your fort." Henry's face lit up at the brilliant idea and ran off to the side of the house to make a spot for his stash. Emma knelt down in the snow, scooping up the snow expertly into solid snow balls, her gloves now wet and stinging her skin. Standing up she made to inspect the snow fort Henry had built and was half impressed with the design and checking out a secret pocket he had built when suddenly she felt a snowball hit her squarely on the butt. Startled at the impact and instant cold on her booty she whipped around only to find Regina standing smugly on the top of stairs by the door.

"I believe that counts as assault madam mayor," Emma teased.

"Better call the sheriff and have me arrested then," Regina mused as her eyebrow shot up in her signature smirk.

Emma grinned ear to ear standing there and looking into the eyes she had so sorely missed. Their reverie was broken by Henry running back from the side of the house and eying the progress his mom had made.

"That's awesome! I think I have more than Eric next door, that kid is so going down!" He plopped down next to the snow pile taking in the expert snowballs before pushing more snow toward the fort spontaneously creating another wall. Emma looked over at Regina with amusement as she swiftly scooped up a couple snow balls from Henry's overflowing pile and whipped one at the mayor as she turned and headed over to her, narrowly missing her and painting the door frame white.

Regina couldn't help the squeal that escaped from her as she dodged the snow and grabbed at the front door handle, desperately trying to get it to open in time.

"Gina!" Emma yelled as she sprinted towards the mayor, the door now being pushed open by the brunette.

In haste the snowball was thrown haphazardly and hit Regina's shoulder, and Emma caught the door before it closed and slipped inside the mansion. Laughter filled the foyer as the women stood huddled by the door brushing snow off their clothes, and Emma looked up to see the snowball had also gotten caught up in some of Regina's hair and without thinking reached to brush it out. She gently threaded her fingers through raven locks as Regina froze, watching as Emma carefully and thoughtfully got the snow out of her hair. Once the snow was gone she absentmindedly ran her fingers through the silken hair before tucking it behind the mayor's ear, deep brown eyes capturing her attention as they studied her. Emma let her hand fall to her side, suddenly feeling embarrassed at the impulsive move and felt heat spread across her cheeks.

Regina softly grabbed her hand and cradled it in both of her hands, "You're freezing Emma," she said softly, her thumb gently running back and forth over Emma's red knuckles. Emma found herself mesmerized by the woman standing in front of her and the gentleness in which Regina was showing her. Maybe this is why people don't get how truly incredible this woman is, because she doesn't let them see it. But she lets her see it.

"I walked here," Emma said just as softly, "I went out for a walk and just kind of ended up here." She looked into the deep eyes studying her, seeing something flash behind them, "I… I missed you." The last part came out almost like a whisper and she tore her eyes away from caramel to study her shoes instead.

The words washed over Regina like a tidal wave, but the warmth that spread throughout her body and the swell in her heart caused her to close her eyes and revel in the closeness of the blonde. She opened her eyes missing the green that she was losing herself in before, and stepped closer to the blonde squeezing the hand that was in hers. "Let's warm you up Em," Regina said before threading their fingers and turning around to lead Emma into the kitchen.

Emma knew she should have been freezing but with Regina so close to her she felt anything but. Regina led her over to one of the kitchen stools next to the counter and turned around to slowly unzip her jacket. She took off Emma's ski cap and smoothed out the strays that followed from the static. Emma stared at her with wonder in her eyes and followed every move the brunette's hands made. With a shy smile Regina turned around busying herself with making the blonde a cup of coffee to warm her up and distract herself from the onslaught of thoughts revolving around the sheriff sitting across from her. Lost in her thoughts she made Emma's coffee and turned back around to meet dark green eyes focused intensely on her, causing her to pause before slowly walking towards Emma, seemingly drawn to her. She placed the coffee down in front of the sheriff but Emma's eyes never left hers, and as Emma's hand reached out to pull her closer she didn't resist.

Looking up into Regina's eyes, Emma slowly bit her bottom lip before her tongue quickly darted out to wet them, "Thank you," she whispered. Regina slowly nodded her head as she lowered deep red lips to pink ones and placed a soft kiss against them, being instantly pulled into strong arms enveloping her.

She needed this. Needed her.

Both sighed into the kiss before deepening it and losing themselves in each other. Hands roamed, tongues dueled, and fire ignited in their veins as the need for each other grew. They only pulled back when oxygen was absolutely necessary and Regina leaned her forehead against Emma's trying to catch her breath. "I can think of another way to warm you up sheriff," her husky voice showing the need she felt for the other woman.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Emma said smiling against red lips.

* * *

Good? Bad? Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
